Secrets
by SabZz
Summary: 'Yes. That's right, I think Tyler Simms is the biggest playboy jackass in this oh-so-quiet little town.'   Tyler/OC bits of Reid/OC...  Rated T, for now, may change to M in the future. sexual themes and some choice words.
1. Chapter 1

**helloo :D this is an i idea i had and just had to write it down! so tell me is you like it or whatever :)**

_Fuck my life. _I seem to be thinking of this phrase a lot lately.

It's mentally said at least 6 times a day. Normally thought in every lesson that I share with _him_, which is basically every class I have.

I wasn't always this depressed and hateful, but in light of recent events I think I have every right to be.

It is currently Friday evening and it is the end of my seventh week at Spencer Academy. So far I have made one friend (who is awesome by the way); she is also my roommate which is how we came to be. Her name is Marisol; she is of the bad boy rock persuasion, which in my opinion is due to her obsession with a certain blonde God of Spencer. At the moment she is sitting across the table, at Nicky's, from me munching on a tray of fries while gazing lovingly at Reid Garwin, the number two playboy of Ipswich. Though others would disagree and rank him as number one, I have other reason to believe his best friend has that status.

Yes. That's right, I think Tyler Simms is the biggest playboy jackass in this oh-so-quiet little town.

It all started on my first night here. I was bribed into joining Marisol attend a party at some rich students house, so dressed in my black figure hugging skinny jeans, tight white 'wife beater' topped with black leather fingerless gloves and my three inch black heels, we set off.

Arriving at the party, already in full swing, I danced a little with cute boys and drank way more than I should have! At about one in the morning, most people were rather smashed, and I had been flirting with a brunette guy who was painstakingly beautiful with bright blue eyes for a good hour. I found out his name was Tyler and the party was for his eighteenth birthday.

We were both intoxicated and decided to move to his bedroom. Locking the door our lips attached and broke only to let out moans and get down and dirty in the art of recreational sex. Waking up that morning alone in his bed, I quickly found my clothes, dressed and headed back to the dorms. I found myself thinking about that night and what could happen in the future frequently, until my first day in classes when he ignored me and shot me down when I asked him out for coffee.

I was literally crushed. I came to Spencer with hopes and dreams, with my virginity in-tact, and within the first twenty-four hours Tyler Simms had ruined my life. Literally.

Now I keep the biggest secret I have ever had in hopes that it would disappear. But it never will, unless I do the unthinkable.

I am not about to kill my child. Even if it wasn't conceived out of love.

Oh, and nobody knows that I am with child except myself and my roommate.

Nobody knows who the father is, except me.

"Want another drink?" I asked Marisol, breaking her out of a trance.

"Yeah sure"

"Malibu and coke coming up!" guessing her drink was an easy task as Malibu was the only alcoholic beverage she has. That is until she gets drunk and throws it up the next morning, which is enough to change your drink choice.

"It really sucks that you can't drink," she commented, "but it is your fault!" I raised my eyebrows with shock.

"I didn't plan it Sol." I whisper shouted.

"What? It was an accident? You 'accidently' fell on some dudes unprotected 'penis' and made him a little _too_ happy." Marisol stated with added air quotation marks.

"Ha, ha. Your humour never ceases to amuse me. Anyway, what was with the air quotes for penis?"

"Well, I have been assuming that you had sex with a human male, but that may not be the case." I just continued to stare in question at the strange girl sat in front of me.

"You might have been abducted by aliens and sent back to give birth to an alien baby. The possibility of your child not being human is rather large." Wow, I'm starting to wonder is she was human!

I got up and walked to the bar without commenting on what she had just concluded.

"What can I get you?" Nicky asked with a smile on his face.

"Just a coke and a Malibu and coke, please."

As Nicky was tending to my order I turned around to look around the bar but found I was staring at a chin. Slowly I looked up to see a familiar blue eyed blonde god.

"Well, I must say you are looking mighty fine today! Do you know what the word of the day is?" he asked while placing a gloved hand round the back of my neck softly.

"No, but do enlighten me." I said trying not to sound bitter.

"The word is legs. Now let's go back to my place and spread the word." He pulled my face so close that our lips were nearly touching.

"Sex with one Ipswich son was enough to fuck me up for good, thank you." his face turned to shock and embarrassment as I pushed him gently away, got the drinks and went back to my table.

Marisol was staring at me with and angry expression. Of course she had seen the little exchange between me and Garwin. Damn it.

"What the hell was that?"

"He was just being an ass; don't worry all he wanted was a shag. I harbour no feelings for that particular son; don't worry your little heart."

"Well, ok but I got my eyes on you." she said while trying to look intimidating and seductive at the same time.

"Kinky." My input had us both laughing hysterically. We didn't realise that all four sons of Ipswich had walked over and was now standing and looking at us like we were mental.

"That little comment earlier caught me off guard, but none of my brothers admit to ever sleeping with you. So, tell me which one." Reid delightfully spoke.

"Number one, what's with the 'brothers' thing, you're not related. Number two, you guys look like you should be in a boy band or something, but I doubt you'll ever be as good as NSYNC." Hearing Sol try and suppress her laughter I stood up, "number three, I would prefer to not lose my virginity through drunken sex at a birthday party." By this time I could see Tyler shift uneasily, contemplating whether I was going to tell them what a douche bag he is. "And number four, did it ever occur to you Garwin, that not everybody wants to shag you. It was just a way to decline your offer." I smiled sweetly at him and heard a small sigh of relieve from Simms.

"Well, aren't you the little feisty bitch, what's your name?" the other boys followed him as he sat down at our table. I could tell that Tyler was nervous and on edge as he sat next to me, while Marisol had changed into her shy mode that came about whenever Blondie was near her.

"Roxana." I answered simply trying to forget about the way my body wanted to touch Tyler.

"Pretty, what about your friend?" when Marisol looked up I saw their eyes meet and automatically new this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

"Marisol." I answered not that they were paying much attention.

I looked away before the feeling of sadness and longing over came me like it did sometimes when I saw happy couples, knowing that I would have to raise this child alone. My hand unconsciously went to my stomach.

"I'm Caleb, this is Pogue and Tyler," he pointed respectively; "i've seen you around school, and in the music rooms." Oh crap. My singing was a secret talent that I never want anyone to hear, I sing with my feelings so who knows what Caleb might have found out!

"Oh, you have? Great."

I was starting to feel a little queasy, thanks to stupid morning sickness. I took it as my sign to leave.

"Mar, can we head back now, I'm not feeling too good." She looked to me with a face full of concern.

"Damn it Rox, I knew you shouldn't have come out, come on."

"We were going to head out now anyway; we will walk you to your car." Reid so kindly offered.

I got up and grabbed my purse. We all walked outside and I could feel my stomach starting to hurt more and more.

With quick goodbyes Marisol started to drive back to the dorms. My temperature was rising and the pain in my stomach was so intense I let out a shriek of pain. Marisol stopped the car quickly and rushed around to my side, opened the door and started trying to ask what was wrong.

"I... *Shriek*... I-it... hurts so god damn...*shriek* freaking much!" I was saying in between cry's of pain. I was clutching my stomach with sweat and tears running down my face. Leaning forward I could fell my body shaking with fear and pain. I couldn't lose my baby, it wasn't an option. I heard another car pull up and voices talking. I thought the voices sounded familiar then I heard Tyler's voice laced with concern.

"What's wrong with her?" at least that's what I think he said; by this time everything around me was going fuzzy and spinning.

All I could think about was my baby and the pain. I started to drift into unconsciousness, the last thing I heard was '_you have to help her, she's pregnant!' _


	2. Chapter 2

**thankyou for all your reviews and whatnot! they make me 'hapy dance' :D hope you enjoy :) x x**

* * *

Surrounded by darkness I could feel my body being lifted and a scent of chlorine and lavender travel up my nose. Whoever was holding me smelt amazing and was incredibly warm. I snuggled closer trying to envelope myself in this heaven.

"Is she conscious?" an unfamiliar voice sounded.

"I don't think so, she moved though, plus she has a death grip on my jacket." I could hear a rumble as the deep voice came from my heaven.

Slowly I was being placed down on a bed. I kept hold of the jacket my fingers were clutching an opened my eyes. I was lost in a sea of blue until I realised the face these eyes belonged to.

"Where am I?" I asked Tyler uncomfortably, letting go of him.

"In the emergency room. The nurses are going to do some tests to make sure the baby is ok." Tyler looks almost concerned for my health. My brain then began to panic as I realised that they knew about my condition. I looked around the room and saw Marisol and Reid on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, I'm sorry for this whole thing, I should have stayed at the dorms." Trying to calm down, I apologised.

"Don't be silly! I'm your best friend I'm here to help always, I promised that a month ago." She took a hold of my hand. I could she had been crying, though there was no need, this had happened before and I was perfectly fine.

"That may very well be the truth, but there are two Ipswich sons here." I pointed to them.

"They helped us; they were driving past and helped you get here!"

"I don't need to be here! This has happened before! I suppose you told them." Looking at both the sons I could see it in their eyes they felt sorry for me. Though Tyler didn't look as though he thought he was involved, which was good.

"I had no choice Rox," a nurse walked in and I asked if I could leave.

"You can leave but I advise you to get checked out, to make sure the baby is in full health."

I got up without talking to anyone and rushed out of the hospital.

"Roxy wait!" Marisol shouted when we got into the car park.

I know I was being rude and ungrateful, but by tomorrow everybody would know I was pregnant, and then people would connect the dots to Tyler.

"No! You shouldn't have told them. Now I have to face school tomorrow and everybody is going to know that I'm pregnant!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you got drunk and had sex!" Marisol was getting angry now, I could tell that she didn't have any control over what she was saying, and therefore I didn't care what I said!

"Sorry that I was being a teenager, sorry that I actually liked that person, sorry that I had fun!" I could see Tyler and Reid standing next to us trying to figure out when to stop us.

"Well, where's that person now? Off shagging someone else, getting them fucked up!" if only she knew he was standing 3 feet away, "he didn't want you, and now you have to raise a kid alone! It's your own stupid fault Roxana."

I looked at the boys then back to Marisol. The boys looked sympathetic while Marisol looked like a heartless bitch. I raised a hand to my stomach and started to sob. Turning around I started to walk back to Spencer.

I saw Marisol pass me, with Reid in her car, and knew we would probably make up at later; she just needed to let off some steam.

A minute later Tyler's hummer slowed next to me as I continued to walk.

"Get in." Tyler did not sound happy about the fact that he had to take me home, so I thought id decline.

"No. You obviously hate me, so I'm not getting in your car with you."

"It's not that I hate you. Just get in the car." He wasn't taking no as an answer.

I walked around to the passenger side and got in, "fine."

"I don't hate you." he stated still looking forward.

"Really? Seems like it to me," I turned to look at his amazingly beautiful features, "or maybe I was just a one night stand that you are ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed."

"Well, why can you not hold a decent conversation with me or talk to me in public?" tears were once again rolling down my cheeks.

"I couldn't let Reid know that we slept together, he called dibs earlier that night, and he takes his dibs seriously! I can't lose my best friend over one worthless night."

"Worthless. Right." I remembered now for the first time that I in fact shot down Reid; I was too infatuated with the douche bag named Tyler. That could explain why every day since that night, Reid had tried to seduce me. Looking out of the window into the dark night sky, I remembered back to the last night I had my innocence intact.

Tyler knew how to play the game; he'd seen Reid in action plenty of times. He kept looking at me from across the room, his bright blue orbs piercing my soul. Cheesy I know. He eventually came over and offered me another drink, by this time I was already past tipsy. His fingers gently grazed my waist, while he whispered words in my ear, giving me false hope. Nibbling my ear lobe and kissing my neck he pulled me to a room that I could only assume was his.

He told me I was beautiful. He told me he wanted to be with me. He promised me love.

A tad bit dramatic for an eighteen year old, I know, but it felt right.

Now sitting in his hummer, I could see his game clearly. He would say anything to get laid. I felt like someone's whore, cheap and worthless.

"Did you mean anything you said to me that night?"

"No, I just wanted a quick lay, and you just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Stop the car." I couldn't handle this.

"What?" he looked at me like I was insane.

"Stop the car."

"Were 2 minutes away, you can't walk alone, anything could happen to you."

"Why do you care? I was just a quick lay, right?" my tears had stopped falling; now I wanted to punch something.

I could see his fingers go white on the steering wheel. He was hiding something but he was the object of my aggression at the moment so I didn't care.

He didn't stop the car until we got to Spencer as soon as he braked I got out and slammed the door. I began to run. I didn't want to get excluded for punching one of the best students here, or let Simms see my cry over him. I will not be that weak.

"Roxana, wait! I'm sorry!" he ran after me all the way to my room.

Turning around, when I near my door, he slammed both of his hands on the wall trapping me between that and his body. He was so close I could smell his intoxicating scent. Desire and fear rose through me as I tried to not let myself fall under his spell.

"I'm sorry I said those things. It's just," he paused as he looked at my face filled with mixed emotions, though he probably only saw fear, "damn it!" Tyler took his hands from the wall and backed up. He looked as though he wanted to stay and comfort me, but that thought quickly got crushed as he composed his features into one of no emotion what-so-ever. "You don't want to be involved with me, it wouldn't end well." With that said he stalked off down the corridor.

"Too late." I whispered, still shocked at what had just happened.

* * *

I walked into my dorm room and quickly got enveloped by my roommate. I clung onto her as I let small sobs escape my body. Tonight had been a rollercoaster of emotion, now all I wanted was to end the day and start a fresh.

"I'm SO sorry Roxy! I didn't mean those horrible words I said to you. I just worry about you so much!" Marisol was a blubbering mess by now.

"It's ok Sol, I'm sorry too!"

After a long needed crying session we both settled into bed. I thought about what Tyler had said before he left. Luckily he hadn't made any connections yet, so I could worry about that another day.

Slowly I began to drift off into my dreamland where my problems are nonexistent.


	3. Chapter 3

**i am sorry that i havnt updated in a while, but college has been crazy and whatnot! so here is the next installment, i dont know if it will make sence, hopefully it will!**

**Review and let me know what you think :D Thankyou for all your past reviews BTW i love you all! :D**

**

* * *

**

The rude blurting of my alarm clock woke me from my comatose state. I soon remembered it was Monday again as I saw Marisol wanders back into our room in the ever so attractive Spencer uniform.

"Morning sunshine!" I hate morning people.

"What time is it?"

"Its 7:30. I got you a black coffee and some toast." She smiled; obviously pleased at herself for remembering I didn't like tea.

I shot off the bed and started rummaging around trying to find my shower things.

"Why did you re-set my alarm? I now have half an hour to shower and get to class. Thank you so much for that." I gave her a pointed look.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to wake you; you haven't been sleeping well lately." I knew I was being harsh, but my hormones were all over and I was starting to feel queezey. Perfect.

"I'm sorry, I'll just meet you in class, I'm sure you have a certain blonde bombshell to stalk." I smiled as her face lit up.

"Ok, if you're late I'll tell Mr Hottie-McHottyton, you're not feeling well." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the dorm.

If you're wondering who Mr Hottie-McHottyton is, and how he got his name, then I shall tell you.

My Biology Teacher, Mr Gray, is actually English. He is by far the most attractive twenty-six year old I have ever seen. All the girls at Spencer are more in love with him than the sons of Ipswich. Including me. He is funny, attractive, kind, caring, what more can a girl want. It is also been rumoured that he has slept with at least three of the girls in my year, although strangely he hasn't been fired.

I quickly showered and dressed, and took a few minutes to throw my hair into a loose bun and apply some mascara. Before leaving I grabbed my half finished essay that was to be handed in during first period.

I rushed through the door just before Mr Gray shut it.

"Sorry I'm late, sir"

"It's ok, but I would like to see you after class, if that's ok?" _well, I didn't know an accent could turn me on. That's new. Stupid pregnancy._

He was leaning so close to me I could smell the minty freshness of his breath. He was insanely attractive.

I walked to my seat on the front row next to Marisol and sat down. I could feel the gaze of blue eyes trained on me from the moment I walked in. Of course I forgot that Reid and Tyler were in this class, what with my focus always on the teacher.

Most of the students who were chatting and gossiping soon stopped as Mr gray wrote the Dreaded words on the white board.

*SEX*

"Yes, that's right guys. It's time for Sex Ed. Personally, I think it's a little late to be doing this, as most of you will have probably had some experience with it."

"Too right!" the class burst out laughing, as Reid put in his usual input.

"Thank you for that Garwin. Now today we are going to cover teen pregnancy, as this is probably the main risk, plus we can start the assignment today as well." The boys of the room started cheering as the girls giggled stupidly. "No, it isn't to have sex. Gosh, you kids are too Horney."

He started a video and stood to the side. It was an enactment about a seventeen year old girl who goes to a party, gets drunk, has sex and gets pregnant. The last bit of the video was the girl giving birth. Most of the class shied away from the screen, but I was just staring in shock. I was not looking forward to that!

I could feel my heart pounding more and more. Marisol passed a scrap piece of paper to me. It read:

_Are you ok?_

I wrote my reply back.

_**I think so. Bit too close to home though. **_

_I bet. You do realise that the sons are staring at you._

I looked around and saw that she wasn't lying. I groaned and slammed my head down on the desk making a loud thump echo jump round the room.

Mr Gray turned the lights back on and stopped the video.

"Right, now that that's over with, let's get to the assignment." He walked around his desk and brought out a big box.

"I am going to pair you up first so listen up."

He started reading names off in girl/boy pairs.

"Marisol and Reid..." Marisol got up after a quick hug. There were only a few people left now, "Tyler and Roxana..." I stiffened at his words.

Why could nothing happen in my favour!

He didn't look too happy about it either as he stomped to the front to sat next to me.

"Look, I'll do the essay and make you a copy. Therefore we don't have to send any more time with each other than we have to." He stated in a whisper.

"now guys, this assignment is a bit different than the normal ones," he went to the box and picked a baby doll up, I internally groaned at what was coming next, "each pair will be given a baby, and you will have to look after it for 4 weeks. Each doll has a voice recorder built inside, so you cannot cheat. This will go towards your final grade so treat it like any other assignment please. Now when I call your name come and collect a baby, then you can have the rest of the double period to make a schedule and various arrangements. Oh and hand your essay in as well!"

I started to shake a little as our names were called and I was handed a baby.

"Looks like we have to work together. Fucks sake."

"Thanks Tyler, I didn't know I was so unbearable to be around. You're such an ass."

"whatever." He said nonchalantly before Marisol joined us in the hall.

"This is such a fun project, we have to have a play date!" she bounced around as she said it.

"You do know its plastic right?" I asked her. I was not too enthusiastic about this whole situation.

Reid and Marisol started cooing at their child, who quite frankly was sickening, "imp taking this seriously, maybe you should. You need the practice."

"Wow, you did not just say that!" staring at her with an expression of surprise.

I got called back inside when the classroom was cleared of students.

"Meet me at my dorm in ten minutes. I won't be long." I told everyone.

I walked into the room; Mr Gray was sat on the edge of his desk. I timidly walked over to him.

"Now, Roxana. I would like to talk to you about a personal matter." I began to panic, thinking he knows about my situation. I backed up and sat on one of the front desks. He walked slowly towards me, and didn't stop till his face was inches away.

"I've been watching you in my class." He pushed my legs apart with his knee and placed a hand on my bare thigh. My breath caught. I was speechless.

"I thought you might need help with a little extra help, with the upcoming topics." He pulled my legs up which brought me closer to him and put his spare hand behind my neck.

"Starting with this." He pulled me closer and kissed me aggressively. Pure lust in his eyes. The kiss was paralysing and I had no control over my actions.

His sweating hand travelled higher and underneath my skirt. He slid two fingers inside my core, then I suddenly realised what was happening. _This is wrong. It needs to stop._

I started pushing against him but he took it as encouragement to carry on.

"S-stop, stop." I muffled against his lips. He moved his hand to the front of my neck and squeezed, stopping me from speaking. It hurt so much. He slapped me as I continued to struggle against him.

Tears slid down my cheek as I realised what was about to happen.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." He growled at me.

Suddenly he was ripped off me and I fell off the desk. I saw a familiar brunette head repeatedly punching the scumbag. The Reid ran in and tore Tyler off the teacher.

I ran out of the classroom, and didn't stop until I was in my dorm, which was empty. With tears still falling I gathered my shower things and ran to the showers.

That is how Tyler found me. I don't know why he was the one here, but I was sat on the floor of the shower with my clothes still on. The water had run cold so I was shivering. I can't believe I was so stupid to let it get that far with Mr Gray.

"Rox, your freezing, come on let's get you warm." I didn't move, so he picked me up and took me back to my room. It was empty apart from our Plastic baby. He stripped me down to my underwear then helped me into some of my sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Surprisingly this didn't bother me, probably because I was spacing out, still with tears streaming down my face. I didn't understand why he was being so kind to me. The tears that fell were mainly from my anger at how stupid I was but I was too frozen to do anything except stand there. _Stupid damn emotions._

He led me into bed and started to walk away, but I clutched onto his shirt and pulled him down.

"Don't leave me" I whispered so quietly, I'm surprised he even heard.

He got into my bed and I curled up to him burying me face into his chest. I fell asleep to even breathing and the scent of Tyler.


End file.
